


单纯快乐 Simple Joys

by danxianqie



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Crying Payton, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!River, M/M, Post-Canon, Second Chances
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danxianqie/pseuds/danxianqie
Summary: 一天佩顿醒来时，发现了瑞弗的鬼魂出现在他床前.-> 一个更有感情的佩顿和一个更快乐的瑞弗
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 5





	单纯快乐 Simple Joys

在临睡前，佩顿透过窗户看见瑞弗站在街边的路灯前，黄色的灯光把他的影子拉得很长。瑞弗望着二楼窗户里的他，脸上带着平静而又神秘莫测的表情，仿佛在等待什么。  
晚安。  
佩顿在心里默念，他拉起了窗帘在床上躺下，把自己隔绝在茧似的被子里。站在那里的人不是瑞弗，而是他可悲的大脑在受到创伤后产生的幻觉，真正的瑞弗在半年前就死了，在他面前自杀了。光是想起这件事就让他的心又感到一阵抽痛，那声枪响依然回荡在他的脑子里，当他看向镜子的时候恍惚间还能看见脸上的血迹。  
学生会选举结果出来后，一切都急转直下。在乔治娜和他被养父扫地出门的时候，她对他说，一切都会好起来的。但是，该死的，已经整整六个月过去了，瑞弗的幻觉变得更加清晰，更可悲的是，他希望这种幻觉永远不要消失。  
在熟悉的懊悔中，佩顿又一次睡着了。

第二天早晨，佩顿迷迷糊糊地醒了，刺眼的光线从窗帘缝里照在他脸上，他翻了个身，没有睁开眼睛。  
睡醒的时候人就像是重新出生了一遍，最初都像婴儿一样懵懵懂懂，紧接着所有知识涌入了脑海，人便在那个瞬间急速老去了。  
佩顿不愿睁开眼睛，抗拒着进入新的一天。今天是周六，他不必对自己那么严格。他伸了个懒腰，没有察觉身边的变化。  
“你醒了吗？”一个声音问道，“我猜你醒了。”  
佩顿猛地睁开眼睛。  
瑞弗正面对面地躺在他的床上，褐色的卷发凌乱地垂在白色枕头上。  
瑞弗微笑着，眼睛里带着一点点羞涩的闪光：“我喜欢你的新房间，比以前那个更有生活气息。”  
佩顿彻底清醒了，他几乎是从床垫上弹了起来，惊吓和低血糖让他想吐。  
“你！”他尖叫了一声，随即他想起来这不过是幻觉而已，一个和瑞弗一起从床上醒来的幻觉。这让佩顿冷静了下来。他移开视线，把被子拖回床上，“这倒是第一次。”  
“什么第一次？”那个幻觉问。  
佩顿叹了口气：“你通常不在这种时候出现。”他不能再这么平常地和幻觉对话了。  
对方好像愣了一下：“那我会在什么什么时候出现？”  
“你不该比我清楚吗。”佩顿嘟囔着，大清早莫名其妙的对话让他感到一阵恼火。这种情况下不可能再赖床了，他推开了被子，一边脱掉睡衣睡裤一边走向衣柜。  
当他顺势把睡裤仍在地上的时候，那个幻觉又开口了：  
“你以为我是个幻觉吗？”  
佩顿在心里冷哼了一声，这是什么？新的一种清明梦吗？他没有理会，继续把一件衬衫往身上套。  
但那个熟悉的声音继续说着：“我不是幻觉，我是瑞弗·巴克利。”  
佩顿转过身，对方在不知不觉中来到了他的面前，眼睛里透露这一种复杂神情，让佩顿难以理解。话又说回来，他什么时候真正理解过瑞弗呢？  
佩顿冷静地说：“瑞弗已经死了。”这句话碾压过他的神经，他挣扎地控制自己的手继续去系胸前的扣子。  
“佩顿……”那幻觉念出他的名字，听起来让人心碎，“……我是瑞弗，是一个鬼魂了。”  
佩顿木然地抬起了头。“证明给我看。”他说。  
这个瑞弗笑了笑，好像早就料到了他的反应，伸出了自己的手：“试着抓住我的手。”  
这太荒唐了，佩顿想，他的一半大脑沉浸在震惊之中，而另一半还想琢磨这是幻觉还是什么整蛊游戏，如果是后者那也太残忍了。  
他迟疑地向前伸出手，却什么也没碰到，他眼睁睁地看着自己的手指穿透了瑞弗的手心，像穿过没有温度的光一样。  
“这、这是什么意思？”佩顿瞪大了眼睛，感到一阵毛骨悚然。在以往的幻觉中瑞弗都是有形体有温度的，佩顿甚至可以抱住他。他动了动手指，还是没有任何感觉。  
“幻觉只存于你的想象之中，你想象出了声音和触感，”瑞弗解释道，他就像生前那样温和耐心，“而我是真实的鬼魂，我本身没有实体。”  
这比整蛊游戏还要荒唐，但佩顿一时间找不出话来反驳。他的大脑一片空白，只剩下傻傻地盯着瑞弗看。他忽然意识到眼前的瑞弗和他记忆中的瑞弗有些不一样，他看起来更轻松，更愉快。瑞弗注意到了他的目光，故意像杂志模特那样歪了歪头，冲他恶作剧地一笑。  
这是一个抑郁之前的瑞弗。  
在佩顿明白的瞬间，无数的情绪涌了上来。他感到无数的眼泪和一阵阵想笑的冲动在他的身体里炸裂，但他没办法真正哭或是笑出来。他靠着衣柜门跌坐在地上，感觉被压垮了。  
“佩顿，”瑞弗立刻在他身边跪了下来，“你还好吗？”  
“我……”他语无伦次，“不……是你，你怎么样，你好不好吗？”  
瑞弗抓住了他的手——佩顿感觉不到，但看到他这么做了——凑到佩顿面前：“我很好，看着我，佩顿，我非常好，除了死了之外。”  
他忍不住笑了。这真的太荒唐了，瑞弗为什么成了幽灵，瑞弗为什么来找他而不是其他人，瑞弗为什么要自杀……瑞弗恨他吗。他有很多问题想问，但大部分都没有勇气说出口。  
“……别人能看见你吗？”他虚弱地问。  
“我想不能，”瑞弗沉思了一会儿，回答道，“因为我是通过你来和这个世界连接的。”  
“鬼魂一点也不科学。”佩顿说。瑞弗毫不在意地耸了耸肩，陪着他坐在地板上。  
瑞弗在这里，不是幻觉，而是真正的他，温柔又善良，甚至多了些俏皮话，相比之下那些说不出口的问题似乎无关紧要了。  
等佩顿稍微平静了一点，他发现自己的裸体成了当下不重要却最紧急的问题。他立刻从衣橱里抓了一条裤子冲进浴室，并且在瑞弗隔着浴室门高喊“说真的我什么没见过啊”时涨红了脸。  
“这不一样！”他叫道，试图挽回一点尊严，但门外传来的笑声告诉他他的努力显然是失败了。  
他在尴尬之中穿戴整齐，然后小心翼翼地走下一楼，瑞弗无声地跟在他身后。佩顿希望在不被发现的情况下悄悄出门，但他的愿望又一次落了空，他刚经过厨房时詹姆斯——他的前竞选助理，现在是好心收留他的房东——便叫住了他。  
“早上好，佩顿，”他搅着一碗糊化过度的牛奶麦片，好像已经在厨房里坐了很久，“一切都好吧？”  
“呃，挺好的，我没事。”佩顿想起之前自己的大喊大叫，有些心虚。  
“那就好，”詹姆斯机械地搅拌着快成面糊的麦片粥，看起来依然很担忧，“我不想太婆婆妈妈，你知道的，不过如果你想找人聊聊，我和麦克菲最近都不会很忙。”  
佩顿躲开好友过于关切的目光，敷衍着答应了，在经历了这么多冲击后他只想快点到室外去透透气。  
他带着瑞弗走出房子，把悲惨的氛围关在身后。现在正是春天一个阳光明媚的周六早晨，街上不时有晨跑和遛狗的人经过，佩顿总算觉得松了口气。  
他们两人安静地并排走着，这种感觉非常舒服。他们之前怎么就没想过一起散步呢，不说中文也不谈选举，没有任何要紧的事情催着他们前进。偶尔有兴奋的大狗拖着主人径直穿过瑞弗的身体，引起两人一阵窃笑，然后瑞弗问起学校的事情和朋友的近况，佩顿尽量以不那么戏剧性的方式讲出来，好像前者只是转学之后重回旧地看望朋友。世界没有因为他的死而停止运转，佩顿想知道这对于瑞弗来说是什么感觉，不过眼下的氛围让他很难提起伤心的话题。  
两人一路走到了靠近市中心的街区，大部分商店正准备开始营业。经过一家橄榄色的店铺时瑞弗挥了挥手，示意佩顿停下来。  
“你吃过这里的冰激凌吗？”他问。  
佩顿打量了一眼ins风格的装饰，想起来这是家在网上很火的连锁冰激凌店。  
“我觉得这里就是给人拍照的地方，”他有些抗拒，“还不如去那些真正把心思花在口味上的冰激凌店。”  
“但你从来没试过，不是吗？”瑞弗指出了事实，他透过店铺的玻璃窗往里看进去，“他们什么时候出了土耳其软糖味的冰激凌？”  
“土耳其软糖就是一种糖，‘土耳其软糖味’不就是‘甜味’吗，”佩顿哼了一声，“这只是营销手段。”  
“你真无聊。”瑞弗摇了摇头。  
佩顿皱起了眉头。  
“好吧好吧，”鬼魂笑了起来，“我们各退一步，我承认你是对的，你替我去吃个冰激凌球吧。”  
就算佩顿对网红店还是满心不屑，但瑞弗都这样说了，自己再反驳就太小孩子气了。他叹了口气，毅然决然地走进店里点了一个土耳其软糖球，然后躲到店里最隐蔽的一个座位上。网红，甜食，森林似的墙纸，这和他的风格完全不符。佩顿希望千万别有同校的学生看见他在这里。  
瑞弗在他对面的椅子上坐下，但他根本没法拉开椅子，所以他的半个躯干直接穿透了桌子，整个场面有点滑稽。  
“所以你可以决定穿过哪些物体、不穿过哪些物体吗？”佩顿窃笑着小声问道。  
“是的，”瑞弗在椅子上扭了扭，好像在试图坐得更舒服一点，“鬼魂物理学很复杂。”看佩顿还是忍不住笑，他严肃地补充：“我可以站着的，坐着是为了让你觉得自然点，鬼魂不会累。”  
佩顿举手投降。他撇了眼柜台，趁店员不注意的时候把瑞弗的椅子往后踢了踢，让瑞弗的身体和桌面得以分开。  
“哇哦，”瑞弗咧开了嘴，“你以前可不会这么做。”佩顿耸了耸肩，这半年发生太多事，他也许不得不做出了改变。  
瑞弗无疑察觉了佩顿脸上的阴霾。“嘿，”他把手轻轻地覆在佩顿的手上，引开了话题，“尝尝味道吧。”  
佩顿叹了口气，朝着冰激凌举起勺子。淡粉色的冰激凌确实非常美观，表面散布着均匀的裂纹，上面撒了椰蓉和彩色的软糖块，而最后挤上去的几道糖浆发出淡淡的柠檬香气。  
他挖了一勺送进嘴里，顺滑的冰激凌在他的口腔里融化开来。  
“如何？”瑞弗看着他。  
佩顿放下勺子。“我不知道，”他愣愣地看着剩下的冰激凌，“没我想象中那么甜。”  
瑞弗无可奈何地说道：“你对甜品真是一点儿品鉴能力都没有。”  
佩顿压低了声音抱怨：“是你要我来的，现在你又来怪我！我说了这就是营销，味道和香草冰激凌根本没差别！”  
不等瑞弗反驳，一队年轻的女生吵吵闹闹地走了进来，她们就像刻板印象里一样七嘴八舌地点了冷饮，接在在卡座里一惊一乍地用各种姿势拍照。  
佩顿理直气壮地把手一摊。  
瑞弗突然毫不掩饰地大笑起来，他捂住嘴，笑得全身都在颤抖。佩顿一时看呆了，他从来没见过这么快乐的瑞弗，在他们短暂的相处过程中瑞弗从未这么快乐过，他的心里泛起一阵苦涩。  
“有什么好笑的啊！”他用最小的声音装出最愤怒的神情，好吧，也并不完全是装的。  
瑞弗揉了揉眼睛：“没什么，只是太巧合了，而且……”他停顿了一下，看向佩顿的眼睛，“……你的动作有点可爱。”  
他的脸一定又红了，天哪，无论是生前还是死后，瑞弗总能用各种方式让他哑口无言。  
“……那不是可爱，那是有理有据。”他红着脸说。  
瑞弗没有反驳。他凭借鬼魂的优势转过身明目张胆地盯着那群女生，她们此时正撅着皮股，一边举着冰激凌一边拼命把手机呈45度角举向空中。  
一会儿他转身对佩顿说：“我知道你在想什么，你一定觉得她们又蠢又肤浅。”  
“确切地说不是蠢……”佩顿辩解，开始搜肠刮肚找合适的词语，“是无聊，还有自我意识过剩，把时间、金钱、和精力花费在自以为很重要的事情上，其实那不过是……消费主义的陷阱。”  
“你真的是个政客。”瑞弗感叹道。  
“难道不是吗？她们只是想显得自己又好看又潮流，为了能在网上发一张好看的照片，可以在现实生活中不顾自己的形象。为什么不挑点有意义的事情做呢？没有人会真正关心你今天去了哪儿吃冷饮，而且她们一口冰激凌都还没吃！”  
瑞弗沉默了一阵，然后他说：“但是她们看起来很开心。”佩顿闭上了嘴，这太瑞弗了。  
“很多时候人们想要的只是一点单纯的快乐，”瑞弗继续说，“很多时候人们连一点单纯的快乐都得不到。”  
佩顿握紧了勺子，觉得又恼火又羞愧。瑞弗总能理解别人，无论是什么什么人。他总能讲出别人的心声，更重要的是，他是完全真诚的，他关心别人，为别人快乐，也为别人痛苦。他才是真正的、人们想要的领袖。  
“你肯定会是个比我更好的学生会主席。”他苦笑着说。  
“不，你能做太多我做不到的事，”瑞弗坚定地否认，“连你自己都还不知道。”  
佩顿想要握住瑞弗的手，但他只抓到了一团空气。瑞弗露出一个有些伤感的微笑，伸出双手捧住佩顿的脸。佩顿希望他能感受到这双手的温度，哪怕只是一个瞬间他也想再次依偎在瑞弗温暖的手中。  
“你现在快乐吗？”佩顿问。  
“我是个鬼魂了，”瑞弗轻声回答，“现在快点吃冰激凌吧，都要化成奶油汤了。”

\---------------------------

第二天当佩顿起床时，瑞弗的鬼魂还在他身边，第三天、第四天也是，佩顿觉得这可能是几个月来发生在他身上最好的事。  
尽管这对于詹姆斯来说可能不太公平，因为他一直以为佩顿的幻觉又严重了。每次佩顿下楼的时候，他都会极其紧张地盯着他，生怕他什么时候就想不开。对此佩顿很感激，虽然已经没有竞选事务但詹姆斯依然是个忠实的朋友，不过佩顿很难和他解释清楚眼下的状况。  
瑞弗是个谜。  
佩顿尝试搞清楚他为什么会作为鬼魂存在，但很显然这根本解释不通。瑞弗对此的评论是：“你不能用科学来解释我，就像你不能用《圣经》来解释佛教。”但鬼魂也提供不出关于自身的更多信息。佩顿姑且可以理解，毕竟人类自诞生后几千年才产生了哲学和生物学，一个鬼魂个体恐怕要更久才能明白自身运作的原理。  
有瑞弗在身边没什么不好，至少有一双眼睛监督着自己让佩顿不得不遵循一种更规律的生活作息。一周前他还经常4-5点才睡觉，但现在只要过了1点瑞弗便会半真半假地拿猝死案例威胁他，事实证明鬼魂说这种话可比医生有震慑力多了。  
不过有时候身边总跟着个瑞弗也尴尬的。鬼魂没有睡觉一说，佩顿有一次问瑞弗自己睡着的时候他都在做什么。瑞弗回答，他大部分时间都在观察佩顿的房间，或者盯着他的睡脸。  
佩顿感觉汗毛直竖。  
“天哪你不能……找点别的事做吗？你不无聊吗？！”  
“时间对鬼魂没有意义，所以也不会感到无聊，”瑞弗坦诚地说，“而且你说含糊不清的梦话时很可爱。”  
好吧，在调情方面瑞弗一向格外大胆，那也是佩顿喜欢他的地方之一。  
“我说了什么……不，别告诉我！”佩顿捂住脸，一面觉得很甜蜜一面又深感困扰，“给我点隐私吧，拜托了。”  
“其实我听不清你在讲什么。”瑞弗摊开手，但佩顿觉得他在撒谎。  
“在我睡觉还有……在浴室里的时候，请你到另一个房间去好吗？”佩顿不知道鬼魂的活动范围有多远，一个不安的念头忽然钻进了他的脑海：电影里的怨灵通常只会呆在某种建筑物里，一般是自己惨死的地方，如果瑞弗一直跟着他，那是不是意味着……他真的导致了瑞弗的死？  
瑞弗的话打断了他可怕的联想。“……应该可以，我不想让你觉得不舒服，”瑞弗的声音变得温柔起来，覆盖了佩顿的恐惧，“如果你希望，我可以一直呆在另一个房间。”  
“不！”佩顿叫道。不仅是瑞弗，连他自己都被吓了一跳。他叹了口气：“不，我是说，你可以呆在这里，我希望你呆在这里，”他希望自己没有表现得太自私，“……当然如果你想去别的地方，我也拦不住。”  
瑞弗露出一个灿烂的笑容：“我很乐意就呆在你的房间。”  
他们两人正处于一种光明正大的同居状态，不，简直是连体婴儿的状态。从起床，到学校，到睡觉，瑞弗时时刻刻都在他身边，神奇地是佩顿居然并不觉得厌烦。他想可能是因为从前他们没有这样的机会，瑞弗活着的时候，两人偷偷摸摸的单独相处总是十分短暂，更别提后来阿斯特丽德强势要求加入。  
在开始接受瑞弗的中文辅导之前，佩顿一直觉得他们不可能是一路人：瑞弗的地位仿佛是校园明星，他身边永远围绕着最酷的学生和最热情的人群；反观自己，虽然曾经也有追随者，但恐怕讨厌他的人在学校占比更大。在公共场合碰面时，他们习惯性地掩饰彼此之间的亲密，这让佩顿觉得很不自在。  
现在，和鬼魂瑞弗在一起就像是弥补以前的“热恋期”一样。虽然这样说对阿斯特丽德不太公平，但感情的事有什么办法呢？何况她现在正在遥远的纽约，不用和瑞弗一起在校园里碰见她也让佩顿舒了一口气。  
和瑞弗一起上课是件很好玩的事。因为别人都看不见也听不到他，所以他总是肆意地在教室里走来走去，或者小声地对教学内容做出评价。这很有趣，也很让佩顿分心，尤其是中文课的时候。佩顿的中文一直没什么长进，因为他们俩以前课后辅导时，大部分时间都在干别的事情——把两个精力旺盛的青少年单独放在一个有床的房间里，你还指望会发生什么呢。  
学校的中文课上，瑞弗总是乐于一遍遍纠正他的发音和书写，甚至是纠正老师的声调。但佩顿没法开口和他说话，只能在笔记本边缘写字来交流，很快这种成本不对等的对话开始让他觉得不爽。在他充满怨气地用力写了一句以感叹号结尾的话后，瑞弗便安静下来。他在墙边的储物柜上找了个位置，时而看看黑板，时而看看佩顿，似乎真如他之前所说，鬼魂不会感到时间流动，所以也不会感到无聊。  
可悲的是，作为人类的佩顿会。仅仅过了半个小时，他便发觉自己已经不习惯“一个人”上课了。没有了瑞弗的声音围绕着他，佩顿觉得自己的身边好像出现了一个巨大的空洞，他从来没有体会过这样的感觉，哪怕是瑞弗葬礼过后也没有。比起悲伤，那更像一种缓慢涌起的焦躁，让他无处躲藏。  
于是下课后他立刻找到瑞弗，拜托他继续和他一起上课开小差。  
“就，降低一点频率就可以了。”佩顿把一本书挡在面前，一面是心虚，一面是避免别人以为他还在自言自语。  
“现在依然是你需要好好学习的时候。”瑞弗提醒他。  
“我明白，我明白，”佩顿暗自发誓他还是那个刻苦用功的好学生，“以后我会找到状态的。”  
瑞弗笑了笑，有一刻他看起来欲言又止。“好吧，”过一会儿，他回答，“我会陪着你。”  
佩顿知道这样很幼稚，但还是感到心满意足。

到了中午，饥肠辘辘的学生让校园充满了热闹的氛围。佩顿端着午餐偷偷跑到在室外，找了个没人的角落坐下，这几天他一直在这里和瑞弗度过午休。  
佩顿坐在长椅上拨拉着盘子里的意大利饺子，洒在上面的热芝士在有风的天气里很快就凝固了，瑞弗坐在他对面，懒洋洋地望着他。他们能听见其他人的喧哗从学校另一端传过来，云从他们头顶缓慢地飘过。  
“如果不是只有我一个人在吃饭的话，这就像一场约会了。”佩顿忽然叹了口气。  
“哦， 我以为这就是一场约会。”瑞弗认真地说。  
“那你对约会的要求也太低了，”佩顿故作严肃，他叉起一个饺子送进嘴里，“真不敢相信我们从没约会过。”  
“难道我们的中文辅导不算吗？”瑞弗挑起眉毛，“我记得你当时也挺享受的？”  
佩顿差点被意大利饺子呛死。“呃，没错，但是，”他深吸一口气，“那只是辅导课上的小插曲，约会应该做更多准备，更有目的性。”  
瑞弗不置可否。他忽然眼珠子一转，饶有兴趣地看向佩顿：“讲讲看，你觉得怎么才算一个合格的约会？”  
“举个简单的例子：吃饭，看电影，在送一方回家的路上边聊天边看星星，最后门口吻别或是上楼办事。”  
“你真老派，”瑞弗调侃他，“我都同情爱丽丝了。”  
“我们对仪式感都有所追求，”佩顿不甘示弱，“那你会怎么约会？两人去派对蹦一晚上的迪吗？”  
瑞弗噗地笑了：“你连对新潮的想象都这么落后，以后该怎么办啊？”  
“那你倒是讲讲怎么‘新潮’地约会。”佩顿威胁地冲他挥了挥手里的叉子。  
瑞弗低头思考了一会儿，很快露出一个胜利的微笑。佩顿感到有一群蝴蝶在他身体里扑腾起来，一片片震颤的翅膀拨撩着他的心。瑞弗不需要懂任何约会技巧，他只要带上这枚笑容，就会有无数人带着完美的约会方案跑向他身边。他有时很庆幸自己成为了坐在瑞弗面前的人。  
“我知道西南边快出城的地方有一家酒吧，”瑞弗说，“他们每月第一个周三是音乐剧之夜，我们可以偷偷溜进去，”他眨了眨眼，“酒吧正对面有一块半面墙那么大的投影屏，他们会放一晚上的音乐剧，《芝加哥》，《亲爱的埃文汉森》，《理发师陶德》，还有《摩门经》之类的。我去过一次，到时候会来很多喜欢音乐剧的人，大家一起唱歌，甚至跳舞，你不能穿太好的鞋子，因为那时候会有不少饮料洒到地上。有时候，有人爬上吧台独唱，如果唱得好我们就当他的合唱团，唱得不好我们就嘘他。”佩顿和他一起笑起来。  
“你应该上去唱，没人会嘘你，”瑞弗说，他是认真的，“等你一边接受人们喝彩一边从吧台上跳下来的时候，我会张开双手接住你。然后，我们可以跳舞，我可以教你我会跳的，你也教我你会的，我们会成为全酒吧最可爱的一对。”  
“然后呢？”佩顿问，饺子从叉子上滑下来掉进番茄酱里，他没有察觉。  
“我们开车去海边，半夜的沙滩没什么人，一整片海滩都是我们的。如果运气好，找到了一片光污染不严重的海滩，就能看到很多春天的星座。我们还可以游泳，只要别离岸边太远，或者躺在沙滩上什么事也不干。”  
“夜里海边会很冷。”佩顿轻轻地说，但他并不是真的关心温度。  
“我的后备箱里有毯子，”瑞弗煞有介事，“我们并排躺在毯子上，把脚插在沙子里。”  
想到两人努力把脚埋进沙子的画面，佩顿忍不住笑出了声：“这时候我终于可以亲你了吗？”  
“你早就可以了。”瑞弗温柔地说。  
佩顿听见春风吹过新生叶子的声音在他耳边簌簌作响，他希望时间永远停留在这一刻，他，瑞弗，还有完美的约会计划。  
突然，他身后响起一个紧张的声音。  
“佩顿！”  
他浑身一震，猛地扭过头——是麦克菲，穿着她干练的小西装，站在不远处的拐角。  
“麦、麦克菲，你怎么在这儿？”他脸涨红了，气恼地说。  
“你在打电话吗？你在和谁说话？”麦克菲双手抱胸，神情不安。  
“我没有……”  
“我听见了，佩顿，”她走过来，坐在佩顿对面的椅子上，穿透了瑞弗的一半身体，“你需要帮助，詹姆斯也是这么想的。”  
“麦克菲，我很好……”他心烦地揉了揉额头。  
“你的幻觉越来越严重了。”她满脸担忧地说。  
“不，”佩顿想要解释，却发现无从说起，“我没法说清楚，但我真的有一阵没看到幻觉了，我现在很好，至少比之前好多了。相信我，好吗？”  
“我希望我可以，但我做不到，”麦克菲摇了摇头，表情严肃，“你为什么不承认自己需要帮助呢？你随时可以和我们聊聊，如果你不想找我们，我们还可以联系心理咨询师。”  
“这和心理咨询没关系，好吗？”她的步步紧逼让佩顿脑袋感觉要炸了，“我不明白为什么你们总觉得这都是心理问题，为什么你们总觉得找人聊聊天就能，奇迹般地把事情讲清楚！”他深吸一口气，怒气从他心里涌上来，“我输了竞选，被哈佛拒绝，养父把我扔出家门，所有人都恨我，政治生涯还没开始就彻底毁了……我好吗？我不好！但我正在接受这堆砸到我头上的狗屎运，我只拜托你们做到一件事，相信我，给我一点时间！”  
麦克菲陷入沉默，看起来非常悲伤。有一刻佩顿以为她会哭，但她没有。  
“我一直相信你，佩顿，”她说，那怕是最难过的时候她的声音依然很镇定，“希望你也能相信我。”  
她起身离开了。经过佩顿身边时，麦克菲顿了一下，留下最后一句话：“詹姆斯认为不应该谈这个，但我还是觉得有必要——佩顿，瑞弗已经死了，你不能忽视这个事实。”  
“我再清楚不过了……”佩顿低声说，看向瑞弗的鬼魂。阳光照在后者身上，没有投射出半点阴影。  
随着麦克菲的脚步声渐渐远去，佩顿疲惫地后靠在长椅上。詹姆斯和麦克菲想要讲道理，但他只想要一个美好的中午。  
“我不该对她大喊大叫，”他捂住脸，好像这样就能把刚才的事隔绝在外，“他们肯定觉得我疯了。”  
瑞弗望着麦克菲直到她的身影消失在拐角。“抱歉让你处于这么尴尬的境地。”他望着佩顿。几天来的第一次，佩顿发现那无忧无虑的神色消失了，过去瑞弗的忧郁的影子从他脸上浮现出来。这像一道闪电似的击中了佩顿，让他的大脑陷入一片轰鸣。  
“别，”佩顿急切地露出笑容，装作轻松的样子，“你不知道有你在我有多高兴。你告诉我了那么多我不知道的事，沙滩，音乐剧酒吧，还有你后备箱的毯子……瑞弗，我开始明白你说的‘单纯的快乐’了。”  
瑞弗苦笑了一声：  
“他们真的很关心你。”  
“我知道。”佩顿说。

\----------------------------------

周五的早晨，回忆尽然有序地进入佩顿的脑海：他先是想起了从某个黑暗而暖和的甬道脱离，被抛入一个大呼小叫的世界，然后他艰难地从幼儿园的海绵地板上爬起来，走进小学的教室，投屏上播放着关于野生动物的纪录片，狮子追赶一只斑马，斑马的条纹融化了，佩顿看见了被撕开的礼物包装和一次以窘迫收场的初恋，礼物盒像气球一样膨胀起来——“砰！”无数写着“阿斯特丽德”的选票像海啸一样喷出来，枪响了，瑞弗睁大了眼睛，慢镜头一样向后倒去，佩顿的胸前沾着黏糊糊的血，他抬起头，坐在床边的瑞弗冲他露齿一笑。  
佩顿醒了过来，虽然还有点神智不清，至少他知道自己还在熟悉的卧室，闹铃叮叮地响着。瑞弗站在窗边看着街上的不知道什么东西，佩顿一阵恍惚，好像看见了一周前的自己在同样的位置，注视着路灯下瑞弗的幻影。这还是梦里吗？他坐起来，鬼魂瑞弗听见了被子摩擦的声音，转过身。  
晨光穿透了他，让他的身影发出朦胧的光。“早上好，”他的脸上浮现出佩顿所熟悉的浅笑，带着一抹难以察觉的忧郁，“我很快就要走了 。”  
哦。几个词在佩顿的脑子里组成了一个模糊的概念，他还没能完全理解，它像一块巨石落进了平静的湖里，在掀起巨浪之前就被厚重的水吞没了。“什么时候？”他晕乎乎地问。  
“今天晚上。”  
佩顿明白瑞弗的陪伴总有一天会结束，但他没想到会是现在。他们把这件事像洗衣、购物一样排进了日程表，然后下楼。佩顿吃了草草了事的早饭，接着和詹姆斯一同去学校。他和詹姆斯没怎么说话，他们之间的气氛还是有点古怪。在学校他和麦克菲遥遥地对视了一眼，但没有打招呼。  
上课。  
课间。  
午休。  
他们这么做，无非是因为这几天他们都遵循着同样的规律，不用思考，身体就先行动了起来，在既定的时间做出既定的反应。连佩顿自己都觉得意外，他已经习惯了这样奇怪的生活，他也没有动力也找不到理由提前结束，去面对今晚的告别。他该祝福吗？他该再哀悼一次吗？鬼魂离开后会到哪里去？世界上没有一本指南书、一条WikiHow讲到如何面对鬼魂的离去，没有社交规则来评价他的反应，甚至除了他也没人会注意这件事曾经发生。  
所以他照常地和瑞弗渡过在学校里的时间。在下午的一节经济课上，老师转过身举起粉笔在黑板吱吱嘎嘎涂起来的时候，他用铅笔在笔记边缘开玩笑地写：要命布洛克又要写板书了。他空了一行，又写道：左边序号2是什么词。  
他拿笔尖在桌上敲了一下，发出一个不轻不响的信号，一般瑞弗就会凑过来和他一起辨认布洛克先生惨不忍睹的字迹。这种地下间谍般的行为既是伪装，又是明目张胆地向全世界暗示两人的秘密，总能让佩顿产生短暂的优越感。但直到布洛克写到序号5瑞弗还是没有回应。佩顿抬起头偷偷张望了一下，发现鬼魂正发呆似的望着窗外。他看不见窗外有什么，只能看见瑞弗若有所思的神情。他用力地敲了一下桌子，引起邻桌不满的怒视，也终于唤起了瑞弗的注意。  
“对不起，”瑞弗内疚地说，任谁看到这张脸都没法继续发脾气了，“我有点走神。”  
你在看什么，佩顿写到。  
“月亮，”瑞弗简略地回答，“它在提醒我离开的时间。”  
佩顿已经不再纠结鬼魂眼中的自然规律，但他没有勇气问瑞弗离开是去哪里。他还没准备好，他想自己永远不可能准备好。他看向面容平静的瑞弗，后者像寻常高中生一样盘腿坐在他座位边的地板上，双手插在夹克口袋里，看起来和活着的时候没有差别。  
就在这个意外的时刻，一个声音在佩顿的内心尖叫起来，猝不及防地刺破了从今早边包裹着他的麻木。老师的声音，手里铅笔的触感，视线中瑞弗后颈卷曲的头发，一切突然间都变得太真实了，以至于一切都像梦境一样诡异。  
佩顿浑身僵硬起来，他想要逃跑。他想要从这个瑞弗必将再次离开的现实中醒过来，然后发现其实所有的破事都没有发生，时间还是去年9月，瑞弗还活着，总统之路还在眼前。那时候的他又蠢又天真，可那时候的他还是幸福的，明亮的未来似乎唾手可得。但是现实紧紧地抓着他，好像要把他撕裂了。佩顿不明白，是不是他真的在生命的前18年用尽了所有好运，为什么他生活中没有一件事有好结局。  
一天的课程终于结束后，佩顿只想立刻离开吵闹的学校，那些兴奋地迎接周末的学生让他又厌恶又嫉妒。但瑞弗阻止了他，他把手轻轻按在佩顿肩上，虽然没有实体，但佩顿还是停下了脚步。  
“我们去操场上吧。”瑞弗轻柔地说。佩顿无法拒绝，点了点头。  
高中啦啦队和长曲棍球队此时正在训练，各占据了操场一端，看台上零星分布着和他们一样刚下课的学生。他们在看台上一个不起眼的角落坐下，周围不算安静，但人们彼此之间隔着很远的距离，所有声音都融化成遥远的白噪音。  
佩顿发现这比空无一人的场所更能使人平静。他和瑞弗无言地坐了一会儿，看见几个啦啦队员费力地把同伴抛到空中，然后长曲棍球队教练一声令下，队员们紧张地开始了脚法训练。  
“你怀念这些吗？”佩顿问，他知道瑞弗是长曲棍球队里颇受欢迎的人物，此时在训练的学生应该都曾是他的朋友。  
“已经太久了。”瑞弗摇了摇头，但他的目光依然注视着在障碍物间跳跃的长曲棍球队员。  
佩顿明白，如果知道瑞弗在这里他们一定会很高兴，但这世界上偏偏只有佩顿能看见瑞弗。为什么是他？瑞弗的朋友遍布学校的每个年级，阿斯特丽德虽然有时自私但依然真诚地深爱着他，他的父母在他死后所受的痛苦绝不比佩顿轻。在圣芭芭有太多爱着瑞弗和被瑞弗所爱的人，但为什么瑞弗偏偏成为了他的鬼魂。  
“……为什么是我？”这句话从佩顿颤抖的唇边流出来。  
瑞弗从操场上收回了视线。  
“为什么是我？”佩顿艰难地重复了一遍，分不清身体里涌动的到底是难过还是愤怒。  
“因为你很重要。”瑞弗回答。  
不，不，不，他内心的声音尖利地嘶吼着。他浑身都在颤抖，说出的话连自己的耳朵都快听不清楚了：“为什么要在我面前自杀……为什么你要重新出现在我面前，然后再离开一次……这太可怕了，为什么是我，瑞弗……你恨我吗？”他觉得自己像个小丑，又可笑又可悲。瑞弗应该恨他，因为他在那声枪响之前从未察觉瑞弗已经痛苦到了那个境地，就算他亲耳听见瑞弗坦白自己尝试自杀，他依然漠不关心。瑞弗在他低落的时候陪着他，像磁铁一样引出他的感情，而他却从头到尾只在乎选举，直到那毁灭性的失败砸在他身上。当他回头看的时候，能看到一千个一万个迹象，透露出瑞弗的状态每况愈下，但他什么都没有做。  
“……你为什么不恨我？”  
佩顿的眼睛感到刺痛，他没法阻止眼泪不断地涌出来，滴滴哒哒地落在他的膝盖上。操场上的人和耳边的呼声都变得模糊，好像他们都在离他远去。太滑稽了，这个世界依然按照自己的方式前进着，只有他还困在自己亲手造成的泥潭里。  
瑞弗握住了他的手，凑近了他，如果瑞弗还活着，佩顿应该已经能感受到他温热的呼吸。他的瞳孔像玻璃一样透明，让佩顿不敢直视。  
“佩顿，”瑞弗的语气严肃，在佩顿能看到的地方，他用拇指轻轻抚摸着佩顿的手背，“我爱你，永远也不要怀疑这一点。在我迷失的时候，你是我惟一的慰藉，你能做的事比你自己以为的还要多。”  
别人从一开始就太信任他了。瑞弗的话沉重地压在他的胸口，令他透不过气：“你根本不了解我。”  
“你有种让人们想要相信你的能力，”瑞弗的声音变得柔和，“听我说，佩顿，无论你说的是不是真相，人们都想要相信你，因为他们看到你对自己的梦想和信念非常坚定。在各种情绪向我袭来的时候，你就像锚一样把我固定在安全的地方。你想要让事情往好的方向发展，无论是你自己还是整个的世界的事，你是个生来的政治家，佩顿。”  
“我是个混蛋，我的政治生涯已经毁了，事实是没有任何办法可以改变的，”他绝望地说，觉得自己正在下坠，他伸出手迫切地想要抓住瑞弗，但他又一次穿透了鬼魂半透明的躯体，“但是我不在乎，我只希望和你在一起！”他痛哭起来。他不想再像以前一样伴随着懊悔入睡，然后在第二天早晨迎来新一轮漫无止境的折磨，只要能结束这种煎熬他什么都愿意做。  
“佩顿，你知道这是不可能的，我不能留下来，”瑞弗低声说，他听起来就像那个自杀前的瑞弗，充满了悲伤，“人死去就像一滴水消失在湖里，就算你自杀也不可能再找到我了。”  
那你为什么来出现在我面前，然后第二次让我眼睁睁地看着你消失？他在内心尖叫着，这些话就在嘴边，但他只能抽噎着吐出一些组不成句子的音节。瑞弗似乎明白了他的意思，鬼魂的神情黯淡下去，手指不安地敲着膝盖。一会儿他深深地叹了口气：  
“我大概没有你以为的那么善良。”  
佩顿抬起头，从泪水中看见瑞弗露出一个苦涩的微笑。这是他见过的所有瑞弗中，最不像瑞弗的那一个。鬼魂望着他，好像他们之间隔着很远的距离，他的身影看起来非常孤独。  
“我原本不想在你面前自杀，但是你正在那个时候出现了，”瑞弗说，“我知道自己应该挺过这段时间，至少等到你离开，但是……我希望死前最后看到的人是你。”  
佩顿几乎忘记了呼吸。  
“我很抱歉，佩顿，”瑞弗面色苍白，他说得很慢，好像每一个字都令他精疲力竭，“我们互相认识的时候彼此的状态都很糟，你沉迷总统梦，而我一直都没处理好过度共情的问题……”他窘迫地笑了笑。  
“我之前一直想，如果没那么多问题，也许我们的关系就会简单明了一些，也许我们能走到底，也许最后会老死不相往来，我不知道……我只是想和你一起渡过一段轻松的时光，”鬼魂低下头去，卷曲的头发遮住了他的眼睛，“恐怕我把事情想得太简单了。”  
“不。”佩顿轻声说。  
他想说，这本来就是很简单的事。他朝瑞弗伸出手，鬼魂叹息一般地笑了，把他的幽灵手掌重叠在佩顿的手心，然后像十指相扣一样卷曲手指。  
好像过了很漫长的时间，他们又听见啦啦队员充满活力的口号声，在操场边缘，几个学生搭成了摇摇晃晃的双层人塔，被举起的女队员晃了晃蓬松的马尾辫，轻盈地从队友肩上跳下来。在较远处的地方，长曲棍球队正击掌告别，他们都穿着红白相间的队服，佩顿记得瑞弗也穿过同样的。  
“你后悔过吗？”佩顿沙哑地问。  
“这不是死者应该思考的，”鬼魂平静地说，“你还记得死亡和水滴的比喻吗？作为人类的瑞弗已经消失在水里了，我是他身后留下的水波，只有他的记忆和爱，让我来回答属于他的问题并不公平。”  
“那……他现在会痛苦吗？”  
鬼魂再次温柔地笑了，橙色的阳光落在他的脸上，他的眼睛像钻石一样闪着光：“快乐和痛苦和怀念，都是属于活着的人的。”  
他最后望了一眼遥远的地平线，告诉佩顿：“我应该走了。”  
终于到了这个时刻。佩顿无法克制地慌张起来，想要握紧鬼魂的手，但就像他7天来的每一次尝试一样，他失败了。  
“瑞弗，我……”他恐惧地张开嘴，不知道能说什么。瑞弗转向他，他的脸庞看起来意外地生机勃勃。  
“佩顿，我想要你带着梦想和信念继续生活下去，”他捧住了佩顿的脸颊，佩顿几乎能感受到瑞弗轻柔而甜蜜的抚摸，“你还有那么多机会，佩顿，如果你能明白人生的八十年有多么长就好了。”他向佩顿俯过身来，佩顿闭上眼。  
他感到一个眼泪似的吻落在他的嘴唇上，轻得像幻觉。  
等佩顿重新睁开眼睛，他面前只剩下了一阵和暖的风。

\-----------------------------

几个月后。  
佩顿唱完《She used to be mine》的最后一个音节，酒吧里的人群爆发出一阵欢呼。他有点醉了，轻飘飘的感觉让他很舒服。他跳下吧台时跌了一个踉跄，手里的酒洒了一半在地上。  
他举着酒杯拨开人群，在靠近门口的位置找到了闷闷不乐的麦克菲和詹姆斯。  
“嘿！”他夸张地打了个招呼，“你们怎么样？”  
“这里的歌我百分之八十都没听过。”麦克菲耸了耸肩。  
而詹姆斯有些不安地揉着自己的假ID：“你喝太多了，佩顿。”  
佩顿摇了摇头，但这个动作引起了他一阵剧烈的恶心。他立刻扔掉酒杯，跌跌撞撞地冲进了酒吧深处的洗手间。他刚在马桶边跪下便猛地吐了出来，等终于喘得上气的时候，他发现自己的脸上满是泪水。  
佩顿的耳边想起了几个月前乔治娜的那句话：一切都会好起来的。他只是希望那个时刻快点到来。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> \- 写这篇文章时，瑞弗在佩顿面前自杀的动机受到了AO3上LokelaniRose的一篇同人文《Thank you Lord》的启发。这篇文真的超好看，讲的是瑞弗没死的第二季竞选纽约议员的故事，即便是有点逆我CP但我还是看完了并且欲罢不能，不仅两人的情感描写非常细腻真实，而且竞选策略作者也认真安排，看完我直接跪下一人血书求第二季照着这个剧本拍  
> \- 音乐剧酒吧的设定参考了视频《音乐剧杂谈：音乐剧真的好GAY》中结尾讲到的一个Gay吧，B站视频编号：BV1Cx411a7Ly  
> \- 附赠一个视频-佩顿演员 可爱小本Ben Platt 翻唱音乐剧Waitress歌曲She used to be mine：BV13t41147o1  
> 这对的CP叫啥？……Payver？Riton？？


End file.
